seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 3
Tack and Ness walk down the streets, with Ness strutting around, leering at the women, and licking his lips. He feels his hair, and leans to Tack. "When are we going to find this barber? He better be good." "I hope so too. My bangs hurt my eyes. Ooh, you think he has a lollipop?!" "Tack... Poor, naive child... OF COURSE HE HAS LOLLIPOPS! I HOPE HE HAS CHERRY FLAVOR!" "I WANT BLUEBERRY FLAVOR!" Tack, and Ness both run across the streets, thinking of lollipops, when Tack grabs Ness and sits him down. Tack points at a place, and it reads 'Nozaki's Barbershop: See a whole new world'. Both Tack and Ness grin, and open the door. The entire place looks huge, and clean, with a lady at a desk. She notices them, and stands up. She walks to them, and inspects both Tack and Ness. Tack sweats a little, but Ness has a happy grin on his face, having a beautiful woman stare at him. She nodded, and pushed them through a door. "Congratulations, you look good enough. Just remember, he's a barber, not a stylist, don't ever laugh at him, and most importantly... He will not give up, until your hair is perfect." She pushed them through the door, and Tack and Ness were face to Nozaki. He was at 6 feet, being taller then Tack and Ness, but was even skinner then Oak. He wore a white vest, with a long tie, and he had purple spiky hair. He struck a pose, and stared at the two, with a look that was exactly like Oak's. Both Tack and Ness snickered a little, and looked away from him. "Tack... He's like Oak!" "I know! Hey mister, you remind me of a friend! He looks a lot like you!" Nozaki, scratched his chin, and thought about it. "I have no idea what you two are talking about. Now, first of all, we have to check on your hair.... Give me your names." "I'm Tack." "I'm Ness." Nozaki stared at the two, and snapped his fingers. "Tack... What's your favorite type of meat?" "Meatloaf!" Nozaki is suddenly behind Tack, holding scissors, and hair falls off Tack. Tack, holds his hair, and smiles. "MY HAIR! IT'S PERFECT!" "Indeed. Now Ness... How many women have you been with? Please... Be honest." "... 1. But it was twice!" Nozaki is suddenly in front of Ness, and Ness feels his hair. He grabs a mirror, and looks at it. "My hair... IT'S THE BOMB!" "Indeed. I am, the greatest barber on the island, and the grand line. One day... The world, as well." Nozaki puts the scissors away, and hands Tack a bill. Tack looks at it, and looks to Nozaki. "I... Have my money at my ship. WOULD YOU WANT TO COME?!" Nozaki, scratches his head, and looks to Tack. "Hmm... I give you a 9.2. Your outfit is awful, but I enjoy that you love it." "My outfit is awesome!" "Let me guess... A father gave it to you." "Tobias! He made it, just for me!" "Ahh. Despite it's hideousness... True love is inside it, and that... Is the most important thing, when looking at something like that. Tack, I agree. I shall marry you." Ness's mouth gaps, and Tack shrugs. "Nah, I'm good. I just want to be friends." "... Oh. Shit." Nozaki suddenly cries, and hides his face. Tack, is shocked, and waves his arm around. "WAIT! I'LL MARRY YOU!" "No... It will be false! I'M SORRY! I'M JUST TOO EMOTIONAL! I'M SO PATHETIC! WAHHHH... okay, I'm good. Well, that was a good cry." Nozaki smiles a little and walks into a closet. He comes out, and is smiling. "Sorry, I had to do something." A sickle falls out of Nozaki's sleeve, and he picks it back up, nervously grinning. "Woops... Don't worry, not using that to kill you." Ness is scared, but Tack takes a deep breath. "For a second... I thought he would kill us." - A boat, comes to the shore, with a huge crew running across the ship and fixing up stuff. A pirate comes out, smirking, and has his hands in his pockets. He has long dark hair, that is also mixed with gray. He has dark tattoo marks on his face, and he seems to wear Royal clothes. The pirates salute him, and he smiles. "Men... Today, we go to the X games. Now this, should be a little fun. I wonder who is here. I heard rumors that the Attack pirates themselves, will be here. I also heard that the Dynamo pirates are coming here. I heard their captain, Oliver, is a monster in human body. But... Now, I should be able to crush each and every single one of them. But... It could be a little fun, fighting them." The man laughs, and walks away, grabbing a bottle of champagne. - "So... Even the world infamous Captain Ouki is here. I heard he destroyed a few marine installations, before he even entered the Grand Line. Rumor says he destroyed the 2nd most marine bases after the world infamous Joku. Boss, we might be in a little bit of trouble now, if he is here, and the rumors that the Attack pirates are coming here." A bird like creature drops his binoculars, and hands them to a large creature with spikes on his body. He takes the binoculars, and sets it down. "Don't worry. I can see them. Let's show why we won't just play around, and crush all our enemies." "Yes, captain Fenk." "... Wally, I have a question." "Yeah?" "Why do you use binoculars, when you have a bird Zoan?" "... I'm short sighted, sir." "... You are?! Why didn't you tell me that?!" "You have short term memory." "... I do?!" "Yes." "... Who are those guys?" "Uuuuuuuuuugh." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc